Primadonna Hurl
by PumpkinView
Summary: Buhdeuce and Swaysway pretend to be models, so Buhdeuce can see the famous peacock fashion model Marlo Venice, but modeling goes to Swaysway's head...for like 15 seconds...


The day was typical for the Breadwinners, delivering bread to all the citizens of Pondgea. They were nearing the end of their day of delivering bread, and T-Midi was their final customer they had to deliver too.

T-Midi had ordered a whole lot of bread, in many different kinds, so the Breadwinners figured he was having another party.

And they were partially correct about that.

"So, having another party again, T-Midi?" asked Swaysway

"Close! I'm having a fashion show, tomorrow night!" said T-Midi

"Fashion show?" Buhdeuce gasped "Can we come?"

"Mmmm….No," T-Midi replied

Buhdeuce pouted. Swaysway was confused.

"But why not?"

"Remember LAST time I had an event? In fact, not just last time, but SEVERAL last times…"

"Pleeeease? We can be good!" Swaysway and Buhdeuce whined in unison.

"I will consider it."

_Breadwinners_

The Breadwinners sighed and left, a little disappointed that T-Midi had decided not to let them come to the fashion show he was doing.

They were heading back to the rocket van, when a female peacock with long teal hair, wearing a light blue dress walked up to them. "Hi, um, is this where T-Midi's fashion show is going to be?"

"Yes." Buhdeuce sighed, not even looking at her.

"Oh! Thanks!" The girl thanked him. She began to walk away, but tripped on Swaysway's ego. She landed flat on her face, and groaned a little.

"Whoa are you okay?" Buhdeuce asked. He and Swaysway helped her stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay," She brushed herself off. "I'm Marlo, by the way. Marlo Venice."

"M-m-m-m-m-Marlo Venice?" Swaysway squealed like a little baby.

"This is quazy! I must be dreaming!" Buhdeuce smacked himself repeatedly. "Nope...this is real..." He said before falling on his behind.

"Are you okay?!" asked Marlo

"I'm good."

And then Marlo realized. "OH! I never learned your names!" Marlo face palmed herself.

"I'm Swaysway, and this is my best bap, Buhdeuce!"

Marlo busted out laughing. "Swaysway and Buhdeuce? Those are your names? Really?"

"Yes!" said Swaysway "That's our names!"

Marlo stopped laughing. "Oh...You're serious...Uh...Okay…" Marlo then felt sorry for them. Only parents who hated their children would name them that.

Marlo awkwardly laughed.

"Ha...Anyways, I have to get going to the show." She began to walk, off, waving as she walked away. "Bye Swaysway, Bye Buhdeuce...Bye Buhdeuce!" She turned around and winked at Buhdeuce.

Buhdeuce had little hearts in his eyes. "I _have _to see her again!" Buhdeuce ran towards where she was going, and T-Midi's security dragged him out. "Ah, bubble nuggets," He huffed. Buhdeuce pouted. "Now I'll never see her again!"

"Don't worry, Deucer, I have a plan!" Swaysway said, in his 'I'm so clever' way.

"What's your plan?"

_Breadwinners_

Swaysway and Buhdeuce put on the same outfits they wore, that one time they snuck into the all-girl's camp.

"Don't worry, my bap, this plan is going to work!" Swaysway reassured his best bap that his plan was indeed a good one.

"I really hope so! I'll go quazy if I can never talk to her again!" Buhdeuce shook a little, pouting more.

"Don't sweat it. C'mon!"

Swaysway led Buhdeuce back to the entrance. Swaysway, imitating the higher pitch of the "average female" said "Hiii, we're two of the models for the show!" Swaysway said, attempting to "flirt" with the security guard. "I'm...uh...I'm Swayla! And this is Buhdeuc-I mean uh...Karen! Yep...Karen."

"Hi. I'm Karen." Buhdeuce said in his normal voice, which prompted a slight elbow to the face from Swaysway. Buhdeuce talked in a higher pitch. "I mean...I'm Karen! Hehe!"

The security guards let them in. Buhdeuce immediately spotted Marlo, and sprinted over to her.

"Hi Marlo!"

"Uhm..Hi...You look familiar…." Marlo tried to place where'd she'd met this person before. "Have we met? Were we in a different fashion show together?"

"Uh…" Buhdeuce panicked, then he squeaked out a muffled "Yes."

"Hmm. I can't seem to recall your name…" Marlo slightly bit her beak.

"Uh...I'm Karen."

"Karen. Ooooh! Karen! I remember you now."

Buhdeuce broke into a sweat. "You...You do?"

"Yeah...How's your relationship with hit pop sensation Nick Chicks?"

"Uh...It's good...Yep! He's the best bapfriend any hen could ask for...hehe!"

"Heeeey Buhdeu-I mean, Karen!" Swaysway walked over.

"Who's your friend, Karen?"

"Uh...This is Swayla…" Buhdeuce replied

"Swayla." Marlo blinked, as she repeated the name. "Anywho, I'm free tomorrow afternoon, wanna go hang out?"

"Yeah!" both replied in unison

"Well, I'll see you two around then!"

_Breadwinners_

The next day, Marlo met up with "Swayla and Karen".  
"Hiiii Marlo!" Buhdeuce was so very excited to see her, he was practically bouncing, so much that the skirt of his disguise made loud swooshing noises.

"You excited there, Karen?" asked Marlo

Buhdeuce replied with a giggle, continuing his bouncing.

"Whoa, calm down Karen!" Marlo giggled a little, putting her arms on Buhdeuce.

He did stop bouncing, but he was blushing a mess.

Marlo seemed not to notice.

"So Marlo, what do you want to do?" Swaysway asked.

Marlo replied with a shrug. "What do you two do for fun?"

"Deliver bread" replied Buhdeuce, which prompted another slight elbow jab from Swaysway. "I mean...What all models do for fun! Hehe!"

"Oh...Uh….Wanna go shopping then? I mean...That's all I can think of," said Marlo, who was trying to think of fun things for the 3 of them to do.

"Okay, sounds good!" Buhdeuce was just excited to be hanging out with Marlo.

The 3 of them went shopping all over Pondgea, at a lot of the stores. The 3 had fun trying on clothing (especially _ridiculous_ clothing, which when one tried on a funny outfit, the other 2 would laugh)

After leaving one of the stores, though, there was a swarm of pigeons with cameras and notepads.

"Marlo! Marlo answer our questions!" One asked, as many flashes from camera were heard.

"Marlo, are you dating anyone?" asked another.

"Marlo who are your friends?"

"I'm Swayla and this is Karen." Swaysway said

Marlo looked at Swaysway, leaning over and muttering. "Don't answer them, or they won't leave us alone!"

"Oooooh...Okay" Swaysway replied quietly.

"Swayla, how long have you and Marlo been friends?"

"Swayla are you a model?"

"Are you going to be at or in the fashion show Marlo is going to be modeling in?"

"Swayla! Do you have a boyfriend?"

Swaysway, surprisingly, enjoyed the attention the Pigeonrazzi was giving him. He smirked.

"A while, yes, yes, and nope, I'm single."

Marlo cringed.

"Swayla, how long have you been a model?"

"Do you know Nick Chicks?"

"Who's your favorite designer?"

The Pigeonrazzi threw many more questions at Swaysway, to which, he answered pretty much all of them. By the time he'd finished, he didn't realize that Marlo and Buhdeuce had ditched him.

_Breadwinners_

Marlo and Buhdeuce were hanging out near a pier, sitting on the edge with their legs hanging off.

"Wait, so you 'booty-kicked' the tree?" Marlo laughed "Why though?"

"I thought it was a monster." Buhdeuce laughed. "But then Swayla was like 'no it's just a tree, though that tree does look like a monster' cause it looked like it had fangs and claws and angry eyes. It was a quazy experience…"

Marlo giggled again. "Oh you're a hoot, Karen!" She giggled, leaning down to Buhdeuce's level.

Buhdeuce breathed heavily and puckered up, think she was going to kiss him.

That's not what happened though.

"C'mon Karen! The show is soon, we should get going over there!" Marlo started running off.

"Uh...okay"

Swaysway was already at the show getting his makeup done, disguised as Swayla of course.

"Hey, Sway, what's up, my best bap?" asked Buhdeuce.

"You can ask my agent." Swaysway replied, in a haughty, full of himself tone.

"Uh...Swayla, are you okay?" Marlo asked, taking a seat in the make-up chair to get herself made-up for the show.

"Oh I'm fine! I can't wait for the show to start, when all eyes will be on me!"

Marlo winced. "The show isn't JUST about getting attention...It's about the art of fashion and-"

"Girl, could you get ANY more pretentious?"

"What?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MARLO?! SWAYSWAY THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!"

"Swaysway? I thought her name was Swayla?! I'm confused…."

"Not like me? Hmph, whatever, lesser talents, I'm going to the show." Swaysway hopped out of the make-up chair.

"What the heck?"

"Okay, Marlo, please don't hate me for this, but….." Buhdeuce messed up the hair of his disguise, which made it turn back to his typical hairstyle. "It's me. Buhdeuce."

"Buhdeuce? What? This is...That's Swaysway isn't? Should have figured."

"Yeah…"

"He's turned into a completely egotistical maniac primadonna!"

"Yeah…."

"We have to do something before he ruins the show for everyone else with his ego!" Marlo started freaking out.

"WHAT IS THIS? MINERAL WATER?" Swaysway screamed from another area of backstage. "NO I ONLY TAKE ROOM TEMPERATURE TAP WATER!"

"Oh, plundered plumage, that can't be good!" Marlo bit her beak.

"We have to stop him!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

Marlo and Buhdeuce chased after Swaysway.

Swaysway started walking the catwalk, like a massive diva, who thinks they're hot shit, but honestly have no clue what they're doing. His exaggerated movements made the crowd cringe uncomfortably.

Marlo and Buhdeuce ran out on stage.

"Swaysway, stop! You're making a fool of yourself!" yelled Buhdeuce.

"QUIET BUHDEUCE! YOU'RE IN MY SPOTLIGHT!" Swaysway struck a pose.

"Swaysway, this isn't like you? What happened to my best bap who wasn't a massive jerk? The best bap who was always there for me, even when I tried to bootykick a tree!"

This snapped Swaysway out of his primadonna state.

"Wait..Oh crummers! I'm sorry bap! I didn't realize what I was doing!" Swaysway stopped posing, and frowned. "I've been a cruddy friend lately."

"Well...not for long...mainly for 15 minutes...but apology accepted Sway!"

"Best bap hug?"

"Best bap hug!"

Swaysway and Buhdeuce hugged, and then T-Midi ran on stage.

"Sheesh a roo roo! Swaysway! Buhdeuce? What are you two doing in my fashion show? AS MODELS? SECURITY!"

"WAIT!" Marlo shouted. "I invited them! They're my friends."

"Oh, Marlo, you invited them? Oh okay." T-Midi just nonchalantly said, shrugging.

Buhdeuce broke from the bap hug, and went over to Marlo.

"So you aren't mad that I was pretending to be another model to hang out with you?"

"Actually...I knew the whole time. Swayla and Karen. That's the best you two could come up with?" Marlo giggled "I could have gotten you guys in if you had asked, before I went in…"

"Oh...heh...anyways uh…"

"Yes, Buhdeuce?"

"Nevermind."

"Well...We should definitely hang out again," Marlo smiled at Buhdeuce. She leaned down to him and kissed him. (Yes, on the bill) "Call me." She walked off stage.

Buhdeuce floated in the air, hearts floating around him. "I really, really like her."


End file.
